The Broken Hearted
by softasthunder
Summary: Then she came back from Edolas and her world fell apart.


**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns any original Fairy Tail characters, etc that may appear in this story. **

**Claimer: The remainder of this story including: plot, dialogue, & OC characters, is my original work.**

**No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Broken Hearted – A Fairy Tail Fanfiction<strong>_

She was lying on her bed, curled up, sobbing heart-wrenching, pain filled sobs. She couldn't stand, she couldn't even _breathe; _everything felt useless, worthless, _just like her_.

She couldn't…

The pain hurt, and was just so bad that she wanted to die. Curling up with cookie dough wasn't going to fix this one; not like Mira, Cana, Levy and everyone else didn't try. This time she had actually fallen, believed in him and took that step first. He knew that he had trust issues because of Igneel and abandonment issues because of Lisanna, but she had hoped that _she _could be the one to fix him.

Then she came back from Edolas and her world fell apart.

He didn't want her.

.-.

The nightmares disturbed her nightly, and when she was awake, they haunted her.

(Haunted her with their sickeningly sweet happiness and Natsu truly smiling; _but not because of her_)

Erza and Gray tried to visit her but Loki would keep them away, thank god, and he would try and hold her when she was crying and kiss her forehead when she was screaming at night but still, _he wasn't Natsu. _

She knew that broke his heart and she knew that she was probably leading him on, but she needed someone. She needed someone who didn't remind her of _him _and could take her pain away for even a few measly seconds, as she gasped for the breathe she lost somewhere along the way.

* * *

><p>He was an idiot.<p>

Sitting her with Lisanna just wasn't _right. _Right as in a lover, because he dumped Lucy for her, rekindling the old relationship that was _just going _to happen but he started to notice things.

When she smiled, she smiled happily, but when Lucy smiled she smiled as if _she was happiness. _Lisanna had a sweet, airy smell (oh, he liked it but…_it just wasn't _her) while Lucy had a warmer, floral smell.

Lisanna would rather sit down, contented for awhile, whereas Lucy would be stressing about this month's rent or trying to seduce someone from Sorcerer Magazine.

Lisanna's eyes were a beautiful, clear crystal blue whereas Lucy's was a warm chocolate, darkening to an intense hazel at times; Lisanna remind him of water but Lucy made him feel like _home. _

* * *

><p>Strawberry icing was a favourite of hers; she couldn't help but steal spoonfuls as a child when her chefs weren't looking and carried on throughout her teenage years.<p>

Once he noticed that he always made a point to go out and buy her some, laughing along as she would accidently smear it on herself at times, or just when she'd take a spoon and shovel a glob of its heavenly self in her.

Now it was depressing.

But it was main thing she ate, simply because she didn't feel like cooking and even though Loki insisted the last time she ate she vomited.

She didn't feel like doing _anything. _She wouldn't have minded moving or even death, because life had become so grey, and predictable, and hateful after he fled.

_Bastard. _

Sometimes, when her stomach wasn't churning with memories of them or longing to be back in his warm, secure, wild and crazy arms, she would dragged herself to her fridge and have a couple of spoonfuls with milk.

Nothing else, she couldn't handle it. Everything was vomited back up anyway, at least she was _trying. _

She had stopped doing a lot of things, and one of those things involved eating. You could count her ribs perfectly and if he saw them, she knew, he'd hate himself. But why should he care?

And my God everything was just so _horrible_.

,_,

Every time she screamed, she couldn't fall back asleep, much to Loki's chagrin, and instead opted for at least making one person happy.

Levy-chan, her blue-haired best Nakama.

Lucy had almost finished most of her novel with the sleepless nights, and even though it wasn't _good enough, _it was almost decent. She just hoped Levy would like it.

Tiredly she made her way to the shower; it had been three months, surely she could go back to the guild and not break.

For Levy.

,_,

She opened the doors, and the bell jingled on top of her. People looked, and the whispers started at full speed.

She kept her head up and walked to Levy, who was staring at her in shock with Mira and Cana.

* * *

><p>Natsu couldn't move.<p>

Staring at the girl he was in love with next to his girlfriend, he noticed several sticking differences from the past three months.

She was pale as paper, skinny as a corpse, her eyes looked as if she had been punched repeatedly and they were bloodshot as she her hands shook in fear. He could hear the pounding of her heart, and smell her new scent.

It smelt like Loki, woods, and ink. The ink wasn't unusual, but the Loke and woodsy part was. He wondered why she smelt like that.

Gajeel looked at him, and Natsu raised his eyebrows in question. He smelt her too.

So he explained, from his slim knowledge that Mira would give her high-paying missions and she and Loki would set out on them early in the morning. Apparently, Gray added, she had nightmares almost every night and Loki would try and calm her.

His blood went racing.

_How dare someone else touch his Lucy?_

Seconds later, Loke pops out, and gently puts an arm around her too-skinny-for-comfort waist helping her stand.

Rage fills him and quickly Gray and Gajeel are fighting him out of the guild, Lisanna is screaming as the table bursts into flames and everyone is looking at him in pity.

Lucy looks him right in the eyes, and he can read her soul.

It haunts him for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>After Natsu was thrown outside, both mages speeding towards him, everyone's gazes shifted towards Lucy.<p>

She gulped, but Loki was there and he was holding her, and gently taking her hair and tucking it behind her ear as he steady her on a bar stool.

,_,

She slid the thick packet of parchment to Levy, who excitedly squealed. Mira had then rewarded her courage with a steaming hot chocolate coated extra whip cream and a dash of cinnamon, "Mini-marshmallows on the bottoms, just like you said your mother made, remember?" She smiled comfortingly, lovingly, and Lucy can't hate Mira because of Lisanna.

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT PLAYBOY DOING WITH HER?" Natsu raged, fire exploding off him onto the trees. They were deep in the woods, and had fought Natsu until most of his physical rage left him.<p>

"Doing what you willingly gave up." Gray said frostily, taking a seat on the russet, burnished color floor.

"You," Natsu seethed, "Shut up."

Gajeel shrugged, "Ice-boy has a point though, Natsu, you didn't really expect her to sit alone until your ash brains actually realized their mistake? She needed someone because _you _left."

Natsu looked at the Iron Dragon Slayer in disbelief.

"Okay," Gray attempted, "think about it like this. When she's up crying and screaming every night who is she going to have comfort her _without _being reminded of you?

Not anyone from Fairy Tail, and while Plue like her pet, she needed another human contact. Whether you admit it or not, Loki was just what she needed. Clearly she's still in love with you, but at least she can actually come back to the guild, to her _nakama _then still be curling in her blankets."

"Aye!" Happy finally spoke, agreeing with the two other mages.

"Even you Happy?" Natsu's eyes widened comically and the three mages sweat-dropped his stupidity.

,_,

"You love her." Gray said.

He nodded, not caring, just wanting Gray to shut up and _leave him the fuck alone. _But Gray wasn't having any of that.

"So go and get her back."

He sighed tiredly, finally turning to face his frenemy.

"It's not that simple."

"No it really is you're just making it complicated and hurting both of you."

He closed his eyes painfully as tears came from memories flashing through, _fuck, why did he leave her? _

"I left her. _I _bailed, _she _was there, and so fucking hopeful, and happy, and she just—she just…and her eyes were like a Power Puff Girls, and I was pretty sure that so were mine, but I couldn't, because that was just so big."

All three looked at him like the idiot he was.

"_You liiiiiike her." _Happy rolled his tongue, flying around all three before landing on Natsu's shoulder.

"Just say sorry and bring her some fish Natsu. Lucy loves you and so do you!" The blue Exceed advised.

* * *

><p>Her best friend was comforting her as she recounted memories of them. Tears slide down, caressing her face and collarbone, as if to say <em>"its okay, we're here now."<em>

But it wasn't alright, and it wasn't going to be alright because he broke her and no one else could fix her.

She shoved a spoon of strawberry icing in her mouth.

And without a doubt, she was still in love with him, no matter how many times she denied herself of this fact. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, scenes playing out in front of her, as if she was there, still holding his hand, and laughing, as if she was still happy and whole.

A memory of them fighting in the rain; the first time they met, when he saved her from the fake Salamander or caught her from the tower. How he fought valiantly when Phantom Lord had tried to come after her.

He forgot it was Valentine's Day, but came over when she was pissed as hell, because fuck, this was her first real Valentine's and he had forgotten. But it was okay; because that was the first time she had his horrible, burnt cooking. _(She'll never admit it, but just because he put effort into it, she loved every bite.)_

Her eighteen birthday, the first time they had sex, when she lost her keys and how he went days searching for them before she found them under her bed, or when he would be here sleeping in her bed before she was home, or Happy leaving her dead fish as present, no matter how disgusting.

* * *

><p>He was insane.<p>

But damn, he hoped, and let himself, because behind this door was his favorite person in the world.

He knocked.

* * *

><p>Her best friend got and answered it, slamming the door in his face when she saw him.<p>

* * *

><p>She waited with bated breath, thinking it was someone—but please, oh God please, let it be him. Please.<p>

It couldn't be though—he always _use to _(a voice adds snidely inside of her) use the window.

She hears his voice, yelling for her, begging her, and making her heart break all over again when she hears his agony.

* * *

><p>"Please, Luce, open up the door! Please, I'm sorry I'm an idiot, I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. Please!" He said, banging his hand on the door repeatedly.<p>

* * *

><p>He had hurt her.<p>

Broken her beyond repair.

* * *

><p>"<em>PLEASE! Luce, please, I need you! I love you more than anything in this world!"<em>

* * *

><p>Her best friend finally sighed, and grinned at her, "Go get him, Lu-chan."<p>

* * *

><p>She grinned, and the next second she was running towards her rented door with too many fucking locks.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Please."<em>

A single whisper.

* * *

><p>She heard it.<p>

* * *

><p>He waited with bated breath.<p>

The door flew open, and she stood there, beaming.

Beaming at _him. _

* * *

><p>He breathed a full-fledged grin, not a second later she threw herself in his arms and kissed him so hard, so passionately he lost his balance, stumbling inside.<p>

* * *

><p>Her back hit the fridge, and his hands roamed her. It felt perfect, it sent her in overdrive, and her nerves went haywire, clutching him tighter against her body.<p>

Her best friend chuckled, and slipped out, knowing all was well.

She gripped on him tighter, causing him to stumble once more; but she didn't stop. She urged him to move.

He knew this place like the back of his hand, hell he knew her better than himself, and soon they were pressed against her bedroom door, and his hand was going for the knob.

Next second they're in her room, on her bed, laughing, whispering sweet nothings and well, you know what happened next.

_-Fin-_

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked it! It was my first time writing a FT fic, though I do love it insanely(: I just thought that the fandom clearly needed more fan-fictions, and my FT buddy agreed with me, so this came out of my imagination, haha.<p>

Reviews are highly appreciated.

-Thunder xx


End file.
